While there have, in the past, been proposed a wide variety of adjustable picture frames, some of which have been of the knock-down variety, such frames have been relatively complex in construction, unduly expensive to manufacture and sell, relatively difficult to assemble with a picture and often lacking in desirable attractiveness and requisite durability. Certain examples of the prior art having these difficulties are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,846; 3,465,461; 3,451,153; 2,869,263 2,866,286; 1,603,796; 1,421,301; 2,790,259 and 2,819,549.